


I'm Only Sleeping

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen, Lucy is becoming so evil now, Oh god, really weird shit, this is the weird shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10003997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seriously weird shit goes downWarning for slight violence and seriously fucking WEIRD shit





	

The black cloister turned into multi-coloured hellscapes and Dadaist frescoes straight from the psychedelic dreams from lysergic acid diethylamide. There were labels on the door, but I didn’t pay attention to them. The one Lucy lead us to was entirely white, a floating void of windowless white, seamless so it seemed spherical though it wasn’t. Lucy clicked her fingers and from the ground appeared four chairs, all black and square, contrasting the room. She gestured for us to sit down.   
‘You think the Gloom are rising again, then?’ Lucy asked John.   
‘Yes, it seems so. Generational crisis, a sentiment of nostalgia and the people who want everything to be for them and themselves only. Who else could it be?’ John stated.  
‘That could just be people being people, they’ve been due for something like this to happen for about a decade.’  
‘A decade is a short amount of time, y’know. It’s worth searching for them.’ John replied. I looked at George, who looked as confused as I knew I was.   
‘Question. Who are the Gloom?’ I asked.  
‘Of course. You two don’t know. I’ll tell them, Lucy. You’ve got to correct me.’ John said in reply.   
‘The Gloom are amorphous clouds of black smoke. They wish to be the only life forms in existence, the only things in existence, so they can rebuild the universe how they like it so they can be gods. One planet after the other they’ve wiped it clean, nothing at all, grey balls of rock. A long time ago, something went wrong and some people got this strange ability, to never die. We’re called many things, but currently there are only three I know of and that includes myself. We’re all geniuses so that’s what we’re called. Geniuses. There’s me, George and this man in America who is of no use because he keeps trying to die. He’s fought in every war since the First World War for America and he’s that damaged he keeps going in to fight so he might die if he’s not trying to commit suicide. Immortality makes crazy people go even worse so think about what it does to a sane man.’ John explained. ‘The Gloom were sealed away by the second lot of immortals just after the Viking invasion of Northern England. But something’s gone wrong, the seal has been broken and they’re back. And the scary thing is they’re going after the ones who are already going insane instead of the rich and powerful. No no no, they’re already in the pockets of the Gloom.’ he continued. I shuddered. I was insane. I didn’t want to be broken by these Gloom creatures. I was already broken by the rift in the family, my inability to see the world in the way everybody else did without extra little triggers, to function as a normal person without daydreaming or dissociating, or to go a week without crying from the weight of my knowledge and the existentialism that goes with it.  
‘Am I right, Lucy?’ John confirmed.  
‘Yes.’ Lucy agreed. ‘I suggest we discuss it tomorrow. I need to talk to Hazel for a while first.’  
‘Of course. George, come with me.’ John said. I followed Lucy out of the room, and thus John and George left too. Lucy snapped her fingers once more and the chairs disappeared below the ground. John and George went out of the cellar, while I went deeper still with Lucy. The room I was lead into was bright and clashing multi-coloured walls but a floor painted to look like a bottomless pit and the ceiling like the night sky far away in the countryside where it would be more vivid. In the very centre was a painted stool, and Lucy shut the door as she gestured for me to sit upon it. I did, and I faced with my back to the door. This made me nervous, I had this slight fear of doors, like standing in them or them being outside of my vision.   
‘Before I do this, you must know that I do this to most people that come into my domain.’ Lucy explained. She pulled out a small vial. ‘Take this.’  
‘What is it?’ I asked.  
‘Doesn’t matter, just take it.’ Lucy replied, holding out the vial.  
‘I won’t take it if I don’t know what it is!’ I declined.   
‘Fine then.’ Lucy held the front of my hoodie, and then grabbed the back of my neck. With one hand she opened the vial’s wax seal, and placed it against my mouth.   
‘Drink.’ Lucy said, but I kept my lips tightly shut, with Lucy pressing it harder against my jaw. For some reason, my lips unsealed for a millisecond but it was enough for Lucy to get the vial’s opening between my lips. I couldn’t help it as the acidic, thick, purple liquid slid down my throat like liquid icecream. It was all gone when Lucy removed the vial from my mouth and I took a deep breath and spat out the saliva in my mouth.  
‘You bitch! What even was that?’ I yelled at her, standing up slightly.   
‘You’ll see.’ Lucy said coldly, her head turned downwards but her eyes looking at me, the blonde fringe casting a shadow from the lights that came from nowhere. I prepared myself to leap at her, to punch her for doing something like that, but instead I seized up, falling backwards over the stool, draped uncomfortably over it like a stiff rug. I kept trying to get up, but to no avail. Everything faded to a near black, but I soon came around. Everything was wrong though. There was no light, there was no anything. A deep nothing, as you would say. But from the distance and filling the space with unsettling green light in their hands, came a figure. A girl that had no age, and could have been anywhere from fourteen to thirty-five. She wore a white jumpsuit under a pale blue-green floaty tunic held together with a black belt and silver pins. Her purple hair was lit in a sickly manner by the green orb, and her eyes were either completely clear or were green anyway, because they were extraordinarily green. Her skin was accentuated as pale by the black lipstick she wore.   
‘Will you follow me?’ she said in a soft, sweet voce with a sing-song yet horror movie child’s voice. I had no words to say in response to her plea, with her helpless expression a looking up to me like a child. She kept walking, but another person formed. Another girl like her, but instead of purple hair she had black straight hair, longer than the child-voiced girl’s and was taller, less wispy and had a blue orb rather than a green one. She wore a black jumpsuit instead, and her tunic was grey with a turquoise stripe down the front. I then noticed that the shoes of the girls blended into the jumpsuits, with rings of gold or silver around their necks, wrists and ankles. Her eyes were like mine, metallic. The first girl had eyes of hate, and hissed at the second one.   
‘She’s coming with me!’ she said, and her face became a molten mess of what I knew was a face, with something familiar in it. I stepped back, and nearly fell backwards. I looked back at the first girl, and that was when I got a severe shock. The face was that of my own mother’s but younger and ageless, deformed and melted. The face of the second girl I couldn’t recognise, but she had an air of protection and familiarity. In the pocket at the front of her dress, she slipped the glowing orb, which the demon-mother followed suit. The face of my demon-mother was truly made of wax as it deformed further into the face of an eagle. Her already claw-like hand became actual talons. Her body became a four-legged half-eagle half-person wraith that it seemed like my demon-mother had tried copying me but failing, as it reminded me of those times when she would copy my secret things. But it became more so as the other girl became a wolf, but this time more defined and angelic, perfection of morphing between forms. They snarled as they circled each other, but after three rotations finally my demon-mother attacked screeching bloody murder. I moved back as the green glow enveloped the eagle-demon and the other girl formed back into herself, taking my arm and running me away.  
‘Go. I’ll protect you.’ she said in a voice that was deep but still female, and I couldn’t help but ask her as she turned to run back towards the green glowing monstrosity.   
‘Who are you?’  
~To Be Continued~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> I'm nowhere near finished now!  
> Warning for the next chapter, it's gonna get violent.


End file.
